The Princess's Shadow
by StarryPawprints
Summary: This is the story of the unknown princess, Cherry Velvet. When Princess Cadance was a young filly, she was very lonely and had almost no friends. The only reason most ponies really liked her was because of her abilities. One wish made on a certain day changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

The Princess's Shadow Intro Have you ever wondered what it would be it would be like in Princess Cadance's shoes before she was a foal-sitter? Well, it was lonely. Very lonely. So, given the circumstances, when she found out there was a day every 100 years that Princess Celestia would grant each foal a wish, she asked for a friend. Chapter One "Tell me the story of where I came from, mommy! Please?" a young filly begged. "Now dear Cadance, don't we tell you the story every week, nearly?" "Nope!" the young pegasus replied. "Oh, all right. But only because you said please.", the earth pony replied. She began her tale with the common phrase. "Once upon a time..." A couple was walking through White Tail woods. Their names were Zelda and Jordan. They were very diverse earth ponies in many ways. Zelda was a gamer, with long brown hair,a light blue pelt, and hazel eyes. Jordan had short spiky black hair, a red pelt, and eyes that seemed to change colors. Suddenly, they heard a wailing coming from somewhere in the woods. "What was that?" asked Zelda. "I don't know, let's go check it out." They ran towards the crying, and stopped dead in their tracks to find an infant pegasas filly swaddled on the ground. "Is this anybody's filly?" called Jordan. No body answered. Zelda started crying. Jordan walked over to hug her, and she buried her face in his shoulder. "What are we going to do?",she said between sobs. "We can't just leave her here." They decided to take the young pony in. They put ads in the newspaper, and asked everyone they knew if somebody had lost a child. No one responded to the ads, and everybody had their children. Jordan and Zelda took the child in, and named her Cadance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two News flew around the small village quickly that Jordan and Zelda had taken in an orphan. "I wonder what she's like?" They would ask each other. "She's sweet, beautiful, and kind." Jordan and Zelda would reply. As Cadance got older and older, everyone loved and cared for her as if she was their own filly. She made everyone get along, and be friends. She had such a gift for compassion, and her love and compassion filled everyone with the urge to protect her. "She is a very special one, isn't she?" But when she went to school, she was the shy one, the lonely one. She cared for others more than herself, and she made friend's for others. One day when Cadance was at school, the teacher got everyone's attention."Now,now, children, please pay attention. There is a very important event coming up. It's called the Day of the Orphans. Every orphan in the town needs to know how special they are, in the orphanage, or not. That means you, Cadance, Ivy Frost, and Willow Breeze. And stop goofing off back there, Cookies N' Cream!" The black and white speckled filly started giggling hysterically, upon mention of her name. When the school bell rang, Cadance dashed out of the school like her pants were in fire even though she didn't wear pants. No pony really did though... She ran into her family's cottage and found her parents as quickly as possible. "Mom, mom, mom!", she shouted at Zelda, who was messing around on her hand-held game console. "Shh, I've almost got the fire ruby!", she said without looking up. "Mom, as much as you love your video games, you love me more! Now put it down!", Cadance said, getting frustrated. "Cadance, come back in ten minutes. I'm almost done with this level!" At this point, Cadance yanked the hand-held out of her mother's hooves, and sat on it. "What in the name of Celestia is so important?!", yelled Zelda, a hysterical look in her eyes. At this, the young filly began to cry. "Oh, Cadance, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Work was just so stressful today, and I miss your father, and, and..." She went over to comfort her daughter, who hugged her back. "Now, Cadance, tell me what this is all about." After Cadance explained the Day of the Orphans, Zelda called Jordan and asked if he was okay with letting Cadance go, which he was, Zelda and Cadance went out for the night to get their minds of Jordan being away for a while. 


End file.
